The Rath twins
by Songs of Sorrow
Summary: Start when the twins were in middle school. They're playing their trick on a girl who sent them a love note. But what happens when the girl and her twin sister decide to play the same trick on them? How will they reacted? Have the twins finally met their match? And what happens when the girls disappear for two years and come back in high school? OCx? summery sucks, i know
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter of a new story I'm starting. I don't know how long it will be and blah blah blah. There might be a pairing, idk. I'll leave that up to you. **

**Anyway, please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Like hell i own Ouran! Its one of my many dreams...**

* * *

"What number is this, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked me.

I put a finger to my lips and thought. "I think this is number... 47!" I replied.

Kaoru snickered. "And were not even halfway into the school year." He laughed, causing me too as well.

"First year in middle school and we're already this popular!" I added, still laughing.

"I still can't believe how fast those British girls fell for us! I mean they only been here for three weeks and we already gotten a love note from one of them!" Kaoru hollered, clutching his side from laughing.

After a few more minutes of laughing, we finally calmed down and I checked my watch. "It's 2:58, we should get in positions." I said. My brother nodded and set off to hide behind a nearby tree while I leaned comfortably against a wall.

Exactly two minutes later, a girl with bright fox color hair, that went to her waist, and neon green eyes, that seemed to stare directly into your soul, comes around the corner. She wore the familiar purplish brown middle school uniform that showed her developing curves. I had to say, this girl was gorgeous. Even though she was half Japanese, her British half showed the most. Her pale skin with a light scatter of freckles across her face, her bright smile when she saw me.

"Hikaru! You got my letter!" She said, jogging up to me.

I quickly snap out of my trance and smile shyly at her. "Actually, I'm Kaoru. You must have put the letter in my desk by mistake." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

Her face fell and a look of disappointment crossed her face. "Oh..." She replied.

"But I really think you're cute, Melanie, and Hikaru has a crush on someone else, so maybe you'd wanna go out with me?" I asked as i fought off the urge to smirk.

Melanie brought her knuckle to her lip, looking at the ground shyly. An evil smile spread across her has, but it was gone so fast i thought i must've imagined it. "O-oh ok, i guess." She answered.

I finally let my smirk show. "Hey Kaoru! She said she go out with you!" I called. Moments later, Kaoru came out behind the tree and walked over to us.

"Oh really?" He asked, an identical smirk on his face. We both turned to the girl, awaiting her reply, but the one we got surprised us both.

Instead of crying like the others do, she started laughing. After a minute she turned behind her and called out, "Melanie, it worked!"

Then a girl identical to the first comes out from behind a pillar and walks over to us. "Of course it did, Bailey. Whenever does it not?" She said, wrapping an arm around the other girls shoulder. "Shame on you two boys though, mistaking Bailey for me, the one who supposedly sent you that letter." She said, looking at us in mock disappointment.

"Wait a minute, you tricked us! And what do you mean supposedly?" Kaoru yelled. I was still a bit too shocked to speak.

Bailey shrugged. "Of course we tricked you. We heard about your little act you do when girls send you letters, so we decided to do one too." She answered.

"As for the letter," Melanie continued. "We printed it off the internet. Like we ever actually write either of you a love letter." She said with a snort.

We both stood there shocked. I had no idea what to say. For the first time ever, we were tricked by a couple of girls. The girls laughed at us as they turned and started walking away. "Oh by the way," They said in perfect unison, looking over their shoulders at us. "That bowl haircut of yours looks stuuupid~!" They sang, making faces at us before turning back around and walking away. Kaoru and I were still too shocked to speak.

The very next week, the girls disappeared from school. No one knew where they went, not even the teachers, they were just gone.

**Present Day**

"Aw, come on Haruhi. Pleaaase!" Kaoru and i whined.

"No way." She answered quickly. "I'm not putting on that skimpy maid outfit just to please you two."

Kaoru and I pouted. "Haruhi, you're no fun." Kaoru said.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now be quiet, class already started and the teachers about to introduce some new students." She said in a hushed tone.

Now it was Kaoru's and my turn to roll our eyes. "Like we care about a couple new students." We replied in perfect unison, leaning on either sides of her desk.

I guess we spoke to soon because just then, two pairs of arms wrapped around mine and Kaoru's shoulders. "Hikaru, Kaoru, we're baaack~" Two identical voices sang.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. Don't expect me to do this often, i just happened to finish this today. I most likely will post a chapter a day. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: no way in hell i own OHSHC!**

**Hikaru's POV**

Kaoru and I both jumped and quickly turned around to see two familiar girls smirking at us. They had the same, long fox colored hair, the same eyes, and that all too familiar evil smile spread across their face that only widened when they saw the shocked and confused looks on our faces.

"Don't you remember us?" The one on the left asked.

"Please don't tell me you forgot, we only been gone for two years." The one on the right said.

"M-melanie?! B-b-bailey?!" Me and Kaoru screamed.

The girls smiled at us. "So you do remember! Then I'm sure you remember this." They said as the one on the left, I'm pretty sure it was Bailey, pulled out a light pink envelope. Our faces paled, causing them both to smirk evilly. "Thats right, this is the very same letter that we used to spoil that little game you played. We sure hope you're still not doing that, it's quite immature." They said in perfect synch.

I shook my head furiously. "Of course we're not doing that anymore. Why do you care anyway?!" I yelled at them. I was angry at these girls. They ruined mine and Kaoru's game and now their back to ruin who knows what!

They just smiled at us and leaned on each other just like Kaoru and I do. "Of course we care. You're our dogs and we like to know what our dogs did while we were away." They replied.

I opened my mouth to argue, but stopped. Did they just call us dogs?

"Dogs?" Kaoru asked, thinking the same as me.

They nodded. "Yup, you're our dogs!" They answered with matching grins.

Dogs? First they ruin our game, then they call us their dogs?! No way! I can't believe it. They can't just waltz in here and tell us what to do! "Like hell!" I yelled at them.

They both sighed. "We thought you say that." They said in perfect synch.

"You see, Hikaru, you have no choice but to be our dog." Melanie said.

"After all, you did sign up for it." Bailey added. Then she did something I did not expect. She opened the letter and flipped it over to the back. She grabbed the top left corner and peeled off a very thin piece of paper that was just thick enough to hide the words underneath it. Once it was all the way off, it showed a very detailed contract. On each of the bottom corners was a box and inside the box was a thumb print. Kaoru's name was on the bottom of the left box and mine was on the bottom of the right one.

"See? It clearly says right here that you two agree to be our dogs for the rest of your pathetic lives!" Melanie said with a smile.

"If you want, we can even check the fingerprints. They're no doubt a perfect match." Bailey added.

"And if you try to break this contract, you can take it up with our family's lawyers!" They added cheerfully in usion.

Kaoru and I just stared in disbelief. They must have saw this because then Melanie said, "If you're wondering how we did this, it's actually quite simple. It's just a special type of paper that we made ourselves that makes marks when applied pressure. We studied how you two held paper when you're both reading it at the same time, which is what you do when reading love notes, and made a sheet of paper that will make marks right where you guys put your thumbs. We call it Visible paper because its like its invisible but it's not... And yeah." She gave a shrug of her shoulders and crossed her arms.

Anger surged through me. How dare these girls trick us. I grabbed the paper from Bailey and ripped it to shreds. "That's not our only copy." The girls said when I was finished.

"I swear I'm gonna-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because just then both the girls clasped their hands behind their back and yelled in usion,

"Teacher, these boys are being mean to us!"

The teacher whipped her head around and glared at us. "Hitachiins! Sit down now and show these ladies some respect!" She hissed at us. Then her attitude did a complete 180 when she turned and looked at the girls. "I'm sorry girls. If you have any more trouble, feel free and come talk to me about it." She said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks Mrs. B!" They chorused. They turned and gave us a sickly sweet smiled before walking around us and sitting in the desks behind Haruhi. They pushed their desk together before they each pulled out a laptop and log on.

"Hitachiins! Didn't I tell you to sit down!" The teacher screeched at us.

Kaoru and I slowly slid into our seats, both of us a little shocked that the teacher actually yelled at us. "Never underestimate the Rath twins." Melanie and Bailey whispered in our ears. "The teachers here are such big asskissers, we got lipstick stains on our butts." They whispered before sitting back, giggling quietly.

Both Kaoru and I whipped around with a mix of anger and confusion on our faces. "What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

The girls exchanged a glance before looking back at us. "We're the _Rath_ twins. Everyone's an asskisser to us, even the chairman. How do you think we got away with our uniforms anyway?" They said, both arching their right eyebrow at the exact same time.

Now that they mentioned it, they're not wearing the female uniform. Instead they wore mid thigh black skirts, a white button up with the first few buttons undone, the blue blazer from the male uniform, a loose black tie, and black mid calf combat boots. I have to say, as the son of a fashion designer, the outfit looked really good. It also brought out their curves very well. They had probably B size breast and were pretty thin, but still had perfect curves that would attract any man. Their legs were long thin, though they were the same height as Haruhi. I remember them being the prettiest girls in class during middle school, but know they were arguably the most gorgeous girls in the entire school.

I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away, and I saw that neither could Kaoru. The girls caught on to this and they smiled, both propping their left elbow on the desk and resting their heads on their palms. "Checking us out, eh boys?" They asked with a smirk.

Kaoru and I both blush, causing them to laugh, and quickly turned away. I noticed Haruhi looking at me and Kaoru out of the corner of my eyes, but she said nothing and turned her attention back to the lesson.

**Time skip. Baileys POV**

It was finally lunch! Well, not that I can really complain, I didn't pay attenchion to any of the lessons, neither did Melanie. We mostly chatted with each other and friends on Skype or played games. Even if we weren't in the back of the class and the teachers saw our laptop screen, they wouldn't do anything about it. We're Raths, even powerful family's like the Souhs, Haninozuka, or even Ootori wouldn't dare go against us.

Being part of a powerful family like that had its benefits, but it was also pretty boring. There was no challenge. If we wanted something, it was already ready, as if someone knew we would want it before we even did. It made life boring, not only for me, but for Melanie too.

Speaking of Melanie, I glanced over at her putting her laptop back in her bag and I quickly did the same. We both stood at the same time and looked at the twins who were still putting their things away.

"Oi, dogs..." She started.

"... We're hungry." I finished.

They turned and looked at us, arching an eyebrow. "And what are we suppose to do about it?" They asked.

"Get us food." We answered. We looked at their irritated expressions and sighed. "We were in a hurry this morning and forgot our lunches and we don't have any money, not to mention we don't even know where the lunchroom is. We got lost five times just trying to get to the office to get our class number." We said, not even faltering as we spoke in perfect synch.

The boys looked at us, then each other before sighing. "Fine, we'll get you lunch. C'mon Haruhi, lets go." They said as they all stood and made their way towards the door, Melanie and I following happily.

"So Haruhi," Melanie and I said after a few minutes. "We heard you're a commoner here on scholarship. Is that true?" We asked. We walked on either side of her and the twins were slightly in front of us.

Haruhi sighed and nodded. "Yeah it is." She answered.

Yes, I know she's a girl, Melanie did too. It's actually pretty obvious. Her eyes were two large and her actions and body language were to fenamin to be a boy.

Then Haruhi's steps faltered and a familiar look crossed her face. She quickly dug through her bag and let out a small curse when she didn't find what she was looking for. Melanie and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Emergency female meeting!" We screamed, both grabbing one of Haruhi's hands and dragging her down the hall where I remember there being a bathroom. I heard the twins yelling behind us, but we ignored them.

Making sure no one was around, Melanie and I quickly dragged Haruhi into the female bathroom and locked the door behind us

Melanie shoved Haruhi into a stall while I got out a little black bag that held all the necessary items for this kind of thing. I walked over to the stall Haruhi was in and stood on my tiptoes as I handed it to her over the door. "Here, this has everything you need in it. I also have a water bottle so you don't have to take the pain meds dry." I said as she took the bag.

Melanie was sitting on the sink counter and I went to join her. A few minutes later, Haruhi comes out and hands me the bag. I smile and take it, then handed her a water bottle. She took it, popped a couple pain meds in her mouth and took a swing of the water. She swallowed and gave the bottle back. "Thanks. You guys saved me." She said with a smile as I took the water bottle.

We both smiled. "Nah, don't mention it." Melanie said.

"Girls need to stick together at times like these." I added, as we hopped down from the counter and headed for the door.

"Wait, how did you know I was a girl anyway?" Haruhi asked, causing us both to stop and turn around.

We looked at each other before turning to her. "We just do." We replied with a casual shrug.

"Oh." Was all she said for a couple minutes. "Well do you mind keeping it a secret? I accidentally broke an 8,000,000yen vase and am now working as a host to pay it off. So if you kept me being a girl secret, I would greatly appreciate it." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Melanie and I looked at each other before turning back to her, giving her a warm smile. "Of course!" We replied in usion.

Haruhi smiled at us. "Thanks." She said before going to the door.

Melanie and I exchanged an evil smirk, both thinking the same thing. Before Haruhi could open the door, both of us slamed it closed, leaning against it. We crossed our arms and smirked evilly at her. "Sure we'll keep your secret, Haruhi, for a price that is." We said, smiling wider when a look of horror crossed her face.

* * *

**Ooo! What do you think their gonna make her do? Tell me in your reviews!**


End file.
